Late Night
by CloudNineInsanity
Summary: A blush spread across his cheeks as he looked down at her. She actually looked… really adorable when she slept, not even realizing what he was doing. Matt turned his head and bent it downwards slightly, pressing his lips against the start of her forehead. :MattNez:


_So, I've been really inactive here lately. So I decided to post one of my MattNez stories from DA._

_This story was inspired by my friends headcannons for Cyberchase. In which are-whenever Matt and Inez are sleeping in the same room/house or whatever... he takes her glasses and wears them until she wakes up and takes them back. The other headcannon is that Matt sings-and is pretty good at it if he tries. Oh and the final headcannon is that Inez calls Matt sometimes. Late at night for him to sing her to sleep. _

_I also came up with the idea of Matt secretly being a fan of Avril Lavigne, just for a joke. _

_Anyway, Cyberchase nor any of it's characters belong to me. "__**My Happy Ending" **__by Avril Lavigne does not belong to me either._

* * *

"Are you sure it's alright for me to sleep over, Matt?"

Leaning against the older boy, Inez looked up at him tiredly. She had most of the afternoon with him working on a science project for school, Matt had wanted to do a volcano but Inez disagreed. Seeing as they could probably do better. They had argued about what they were doing for a hour or two, before Inez managed to convince him on doing a project about the effects of temperature of a PEM cell and electrolyser system. Of course she had to explain it to him, and they set to work.

And now here the were. Sighing and moving her glasses up to rub her eyes the thirteen year-old waited for his response. "Yeah, I'm sure it's fine. You've stayed over before, remember?"

"Yeah, but Jackie was here too."

Lowering his brows, Matt let out a sigh of his own. "I'm sure it's fine." he repeated, to tired say much more about it. Inez stared at him for awhile, giving up the idea of going against it. "Fine. But if we get in trouble…" she started but was interrupted. "We'll cross that bridge once we get there."

Huffing, the Latino subconsciously snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. Surprised, the fifteen year old boy stared down at her. "Um, Inez?"

"Hm?"

"You know you're uh…" he blushed, "cuddling against me right?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure…" Inez replied, not actually listening. Matt blinked and glanced away, "If you're fine with it, then alright." in truth, he didn't actually mind much. But Inez might have minded.

It may have been a couple minuets, perhaps a hour or two until she spoke again. "Matt?" he opened his eyes, "Yeah, Inez?" the brown haired girl, barley opened up one eye to look at him. "Could you sing me a song?" groaning, Matt rubbed one of his eyes with his free hand. Seeing as the other was occupied with being rested on Inez's shoulder. "but Nezzie-"

"Don't call me Nezzie."

A pause.

"Please?"

Lowering his hand he finally nodded, "Fine. Any song you want to hear?" he always made sure to ask, though she always said he could sing whatever. "Any song is fine." nodding again, the red haired cleared his throat. "Alright, I got one."

"Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead…"

As he sang, Inez slowly closed her half open eye and started to drift off. A smile on her face as well as a blush on her cheek. Burying her face in the crook of his neck, she let out a happy sigh.

"You were everything, everything that I wanted, that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All the time you were pretend-…Wait, are you still awake Inez?"

Glancing at his friend, he saw that Inez had fallen asleep. A blush spread across his cheeks as he looked down at her. She actually looked… really adorable when she slept, not even realizing what he was doing. Matt turned his head and bent it downwards slightly, pressing his lips against the start of her forehead.

Pulling away, his blush burned darker and quickly looked away. He'd kissed Inez on the cheek before, and vice versa. But it was still very embarrassing somehow. Turning his head to look back at her, he quietly wrapped his arms around her. They were dating right? So he should be allowed to do this…

Unable to keep a smile from his face, Matt couldn't help but unwrap one arm from her and slowly reach for her glasses. Taking them off, he placed them on his own face. He'd always done this whenever Inez and Jackie spent the night, or he spent the night at one of their houses. It'd become a habit really.

Hugging her close again, he rested his head against hers and closed his eyes. Finally allowing sleep to take him over as well.

* * *

_Please review if it's not to much to ask, as well as give some __**good**__ critisim while you're at it too... if you want. I'm pretty sure there are some mistakes, but I'll have to handle them later. Hope you enjoyed._


End file.
